guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nicholas Sandford
that isn't his only dialog it seems. i'm getting some stuff about baked husks, still wants five of something tho. if i can get my lazy/sleepy bum up long enough at this hour of the morning i'll copy it down.Akbaroth 08:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :"Nicholas collects a different item every day. ''", so "baked husks" wouldn't be that strange. I propose we have to edit the dialog with "" instead of Grawl neclaces and explain further on the page what kind of collector items there are.-- -- ( talk ) 08:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::"''Aside from the spiders, Mary's apple business is going strong. She's trying to keep up with the demand by planting more saplings, and she likes to fertilize each hole with 5 Baked Husks. Being such a perennial gentleman, I'm of course trying to gather everything she needs. I'll make sure Mary uses only dead worm husks though. You can ask Pitney what happens when you try to use entire live ones! Hah!" ::^There's the baked husk one Khazad Guard 08:22, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::This could have big implications for people going after sweet tooth and drunkard, methinks (GW-Kiron 15:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC)) What's the point of this; what kind of "gifts" does this guy give? Is this only for Easter weekend, or perm? I don't have a pre or free slot for one anymore to check. - [[User_talk:insidious420|''420]] 17:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Point? Passes time. Gifts? Gift (also linked in article, as "gift". Not that obvious). Temp/perm? I bet it's perm. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:44, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actual point- titles in pre-searing. 17:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::Isa seekrit!!1 --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Collection List I just started this section, since it will soon be annoying to go through the dialogue to find each item being collected. It is likely that he will eventually go through nearly every Pre-Searing collectible, so this should become more useful over time. --Ariena 18:41, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I would expect a weekly cycle, personally. 18:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's possible, but if we discover as such we can always replace the section with a chart at that time. --Ariena 20:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda hoped it would be too, but it looks like he's going after every trophy in pre-searing at this rate. Genofreek 12:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Upon taking 50 baked husks to Nicholas Sandford yesterday (friday 10th April), we (Lily and I) received 10 "Gifts of the Huntsman" (5 each), which when double clicked to open have so far produced Jars of Honey, Sparklers, Hunters Ale, Champagne Poppers and Honeycombs - each Gift produces 5 items. Today (Saturday 11th April) he is collecting Skeletal Limbs. Tracking Collection and Limits this subsection used to track patterns (since we don't know if this pattern is repeatable or if Nick will keep collecting indefinitely) — ''Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Trophies in Pre to compare Nick's collections vs. what's left to collect Further Commentary *Confirmations **The 5/day/account limit was apparently confirmed by Lindsey in-game (alas, no screen shots or dialogue-dump was saved). **The bug/anomaly allowing new chars to exceed that limit was also confirmed in the same talk section on the other wiki. (I'm going with bug rather than anomaly b/c of the Lindsey quote.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) model Does he have a unique character model? I've never seen that one before. Seems odd if it's true, as he's such a minor NPC, so that's why I was wondering. :Yeah, I think it's unique, I've never seen it either.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::I have a feeling he's more important than some trader in Presearing. I think he'll either be 1) Moving in the near future or 2) Be involved in some future GW game (either GW 2 or a new quest, etc) ~ [[User:Jujin|'Jujipoo']] [[User talk:Jujin|''talk]] 00:31, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Name Might be reading too much into it but his name might be a reference to the movie Hot Fuzz. The main character is named Nicholas Angel and it is set in the village of Sandford :I had the exact same thought, but I cannot see any other references to Hot Fuzz so I thought best to leave it else invoke the power of "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!!!!!!". 19:32, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ye, thats why I used the word might and put it in discussion rather than just editing the article. Also, noticed I forgot to sign last comment, sorry about that :P AzraelX 23:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Edit Links Perhaps it is just me, but these seem rather off. Do these need to be fixed in the template, and if not where? Ariena 07:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Gift limits: 5 per character? or 5 per account? Has anyone encountered a ''per account limit to the gifts? The official wiki claims such a limit while their discussion says that it's still per char. If you can confirm one way or other, could you also update the table above with the date you confirmed 5/char or 5/acct? Many thanks. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 05:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) (on behalf of those wikians with only one account) From what I've seen and experienced: I have 2 accounts in pre, and on Friday, all my characters on both accounts were able to get gifts from Nicholas. The following day only 1 character per account was able to (after I had just collected 200 skeletal limbs too, which was annoying). However other people were saying that more than 1 character per account could use it. Asking more questions it appeared that once every character on an account had used him once, it then becomes account based. This has left a loophole, which means you are able to create a new character, have him run to collector, and use collector. It is possible to delete and recreate a new char, and repeat this as many times as you want. This may be where the confusion about whether it is account based or user based started. Some reporting account (because all their characters had used him once), others saying character (because not all their existing characters had used him yet) Narked off 19:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Time Dialogue/Collection Updates Is it known at what time his dialogue updates and he begins collecting the next day's trophies? Should it be noted here in PDT/GMT etc? Also, do you need to re-zone into Regent Valley to see the updated dialogue? (My guesses would be midnight PDT and re-zone required, but that's completely made up and not verified) -Starkers 21:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I can validate the midnight PDT changeover for the Americas (I visited at about 12:15 PM). I hesitate about adding the note b/c all GW events change over at midnight (including holiday drops, arena events, etc) and require rezone. Feel free to add yourself if you think ppl might be confused without the note. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:11, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Today's collect at the top Since his collectoable changes each day, I think that we should put the collectable for the day at the top above Location. Also, the fact that the collectable changes each day should be part of his description, not just a note. Yes, this will required daily updates but surely we can do that. Perhaps: ::The item he collects changed every day. Today, 13-Apr-2008 he's collecting Enchanted Lodestones. LLandale 01:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Seems worthwhile to me, too (especially since it takes about the same amount of room and allows people to check this page before farming). I've taken a stab at implementing it. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:21, 14 April 2009 (UTC) "Hey there, friend. I'm off to Cantha soon" Do people think he'll be moving continents? Anyone want to start a pool (strictly legal, of course) on when/where? — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 10:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't think he will. Bet: my 1 RT point.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't have RT points, but if I did, I would bet them that he isn't gonna move a finger. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::As long as we're spending RT's points and not our own, I'd have to agree with Nazgir and Arnout. --Macros 16:06, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::You spend your own "RT points", but I just got legal problems: they can't be exchanged for "cash, cheques, postal orders, RT points, small furry creatures fro alpha centuri or any other form of currency (real or imaginary) that you choose to name." For full details, go to my talkpage, where he put it. I guess I'll have to withdraw my bet :/ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::PS: Arnout, you do have 1 RT point, check the page.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I do have RT points. Honest. --Macros 17:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Aw, I want an RT point. do I get one for finding Anton in Gwen's bonus mission cutscene? Maybe a sympathy RT point? - 19:42, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Mr. Sandford is "a permanent addition to the game", according to Linsey. However, that doesn't mean he will stay in Pre-Searing. *ominous silence* :I'd be amused if he actually moves around the world collecting random things everywhere - not only would it confound the lore enthusiasts (major time travel issues), it would maybe give me a chance to unload those hundreds of trophies I have sitting around that I am too lazy to turn in / aren't profitable to trade anymore. (T/ ) 00:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Remember that in pre searing, it's all just one day, the last day. Pre searing is just a time toop of the last day of Ascalon. He may be going to Cantha soon, but it'll be some days or weeks before he does, which means he'll be leaving after the searing. - 04:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::I predict that he'll be involved in the quest that unlocks the special storage pane. (Can't bet any RT points until I unearn them.) It will be a multi-campaign, cooperative quest that involves a few of his favorite things. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 06:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be a very gay way to give out the "free" storage pane, since (still) not everyone has all campaigns. I doubt it will involve doing anything in-game; rather, it would involve buying something from the in-game store, as with the BMP/EotN. (T/ ) 07:32, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of this, why would a Canthan chef ask him for Skale Fins? Skale Fin Soup is an Elonian dish. Qing Guang 22:01, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Because Shark Fin Soup is our specialty. (T/ ) 23:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::I know shark fin soup's a traditionally Asian dish, but technically Cantha =!= Asia. Only mostly. And it doesn't change the fact that IT IS ONLY MADE IN ELONA. *wishes she could use her proph skale fins to make skalefin soup* Qing Guang 03:06, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::How do we know the elonians didn't get it from the canthans? (Ignoring the fact that there aren't any scale in factions)--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 03:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait, so now we have the Elonians, who have indigenous species of skale, stealing a traditional recipe from the Canthans, who have to import all the meat from Tyria and Elona because they do not have - have NEVER had - any skale ON THE ENTIRE CONTINENT? Riiiiight. I'll buy that one. Qing Guang 14:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It could happen... 07:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Research notes: 5 gifts per day per account (clarification of various comments on this page, confirmed by personal experience) #Nick will stop giving gifts after 5 have been received by any combo of chars on the account. #Any chars created after this can receive another 5 (in any combo); the pre-existing chars (pardon the pun) cannot. #This can be repeated indefinitely, as long as you have trophies and delete/create chars. (At least, I have yet to reach a limit.) Example: *Account has Juni and Carmen. Juni gets 5 gifts; Carmen can't get any. *Create Floop and Lisp. Floop can get 5 more; Lisp (and the others) can't get any. *Delete Lisp and create Machete. Machete can get another 5. Comments *The current bug note might be ambiguous about the rinse/repeat aspect. *IMO, this is a bug (not an anomaly) for two reasons: (1) linsey's comment (see other wiki) and (2) it seems implausible that designers would go to the trouble of adding an account limit after Nick's original appearance only to allow it be easily exceeded. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Anyone else LOL at 'Floop'? xD Thanks for your effort so far though I have another question: Once the 5 per/acc limit is reached and a new char is created and can see that Nicholas will accept trophies and give gifts(but doesn't yet), can another existing char recieve gifts? That is, using your example, once Floop is created can Carmen get gifts? -Starkers 14:35, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Alas, no. (Great idea, though.) (And, just to be sure, I tested again: existing chars reached limit; creating new chars does not allow existers to get more.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 15:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::: The Rules for Nicholas were set as as soon as he was put ingame. Every existing character in pre (at that time) could use him only once... once those characters had used him then it becomes account based (so only one character,per account, can use him 24hrs later). Every new character in game in pre after he he arrived can use him once (despite the account being max'd on usage). The confusion about him being account based or character based is due to people not using using all their characters on the 1st day, (i.e. 3 days later they find another character can use him........ that hasn't used him before)Narked off Collected different trophies everyday... "He has collected a different trophy each day since his first appearance" - Ummm....well he hasn't now, this is the second day that he's collected Baked Husks. Remove? Piggyboy 15:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I think just altar it to say that he collects different things each day. - 07:31, 19 April 2009 (UTC)